


Песок

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [5]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Никакая это не судьба, просто песчинка в глаз попала.
Relationships: Демон Охра/Кот Гриша
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Песок

Солнце отражается от окон дома напротив. Воздух вкусно пахнет дождем и свежей травой, и от этого запаха хочется чихать. Ветром за утро на балкон надуло много песка, но недавний ливень большую часть намочил, так что не сразу получается наскрести нужное количество песчинок.  
Вероятности и судьбы раскидываются не сразу — за последние дни слишком много всего случилось, и это сильно ударило и по вселенскому, и по его личному равновесию. Не с первой, не с третьей и даже не с десятой попытки, но песчинки все же лениво поднимаются, кружа в медленном танце.  
Глаза сами собой закрываются, в носу опять свербит — туда залетела одна особо ретивая песчинка. Наверняка она отвечает за судьбу вредного упертого Рудбоя, которого все никак не удается наставить на путь истинный. Сколько бы они ни пытались, все мимо. Сопротивляется, упирается, делает больно себе и другим. Баран упрямый! Или ослы обычно упрямые? Неважно.  
Шурх, шурх, шурх. К танцу песка присоединяется молодой зеленый листочек, и песчинки закручиваются вокруг него в небольшой вихрь. Небольшой, но разрушительный.  
Что-то внутри отдается легкой болью и сожалением. Это что-то совсем юное и ранимое, как и все временное тело. В отличие от мудрого древнего существа, нашедшего в нем приют, оно знает, что такое совесть. Карину жалко и ее по-настоящему будет не хватать, ведь она всегда была так добра и ласкова! Чтобы прогнать чужую, навязанную тоску, он вспоминает всю ту горькую выматывающую боль, с которой рвались нити, тянущиеся к Охре, когда пришлось уехать в Москву. Вспоминает, как приходилось терпеть день за днем, неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем. Не Карина виновата, нет. Но она почему-то тогда не выполнила свою роль, не справилась.  
Да что сожалеть? Он ведь знает, видит, что так ей будет лучше. Погорюет неделю, другую, а потом обязательно будет счастлива по-настоящему. Одна из песчинок прямо сейчас вырисовывает ее судьбу, в которой будет двое детей, любящий внимательный муж и пушистый черно-белый кот.  
Кто-то из соседей жарит рыбу, и порывом ветра на балкон заносит навязчивый стойкий запах. Внимание на доли секунды рассеивается, песчинки почти падают, но все-таки получается сконцентрироваться заново. Надо держаться. Остается совсем немного.  
Шурх. Четыре. Шурх. Три. Шурх. Два. Шурх. Один.  
Молодой листочек медленно падает и сразу рассыпается по полу черным пеплом. Его вместе с несколькими песчинками тут же подхватывает и уносит на северо-запад. Ну и что, что по Москве сегодня гуляет горячий южный ветер. В одной из пятиэтажек Питера, на последнем этаже, на кухне, никогда не закрывают форточку, чтобы сигаретный дым хоть чуть-чуть выветривался. Завтра от резкого порыва ветра эта самая форточка громко хлопнет, напугав хозяина дома. А послезавтра Рудбой примет внезапное решение оперировать свой нос, чтобы наконец вспомнить, как это, — нормально дышать. Темный след на форточке он смажет пальцами, а потом так и забудет отмыть, отвлекшись на телефонный звонок. Хорошо.

— Гриш, Гриша, ты чего тут? Грязно же! Все лапки запачкал.  
Ласковые женские руки подхватывают, пальцы с короткими аккуратными ноготками перебирают шерсть. Гриша не вырывается. Только устраивается поудобней, чтобы видеть отражение в окне. По размытому образу Карины расплывается темная тень, и из предательского кошачьего тела тут же раздается восторженное довольное мурчание.  
Скоро, слышишь? Скоро. Присмотри только там за своим дурнем. Мой-то давно уже готов.


End file.
